


You Belong To Somebody Else

by jo_saltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_saltz/pseuds/jo_saltz
Summary: Hope and Josie are not allowed to be together since Hope has a boyfriend but does that stop them from getting together and sneaking around?Or, a hosie one shot based on the song "You Belong To Somebody Else" by Dej Loaf and Jaquees.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	You Belong To Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song and I was listening to it last night when Hosie popped up in my mind and well this is what it came to.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Josie is driving her and Hope around town, just spending time together. The steal glances at each other and smile when they get caught by the other.

"We should get a hotel room." Hope suggest grabbing her hand. Josie looks at her for a moment. "Come on. No one will know." Hope gives her puppy eyes.

Josie takes a moment to look at her and make sure that she is being serious and isn't joking. When she sees nothing, she gives her a big smile and pulls into a Hotel. They walk in a book a room.

After playing and kissing in the elevator and the halls they finally make it to their room. The two walk in and turn the lights on to see a king sized bed. Hope turns to Josie and gives her a smile.

Josie turns her phone off and makes sure the door is lock before walking over to Hope and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What time is it?" Josie asks.

"12:00 in the morning. I gotta leave by 4'oclock." Hope says wrapping her arms around Josie's neck. 

"Good thing it's friday." Josie mumbles leaning down to press a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yep. But I don't wanna leave you." She pauses to look at her in the eyes. "I love you." Hope says with the most sincere voice ever.

Josie smiles like never before and kisses her passionately. They break away for air and rest their foreheads against each other.

"I love you too."

They resume their kissing that gets heated which ends up in them stripping out of their clothes and taking it on the bed. They make love all night to the morning and evening.

Josie loves making love to Hope. She loves how loud and dorty her moans are. Loves how she does the most when she puts her hands on her waist. She gives her the best time and Hope moans her name. She doesn't let the past come back. Hope has to come back. She knows she does.

They both really, really want it. But Hope belongs to somebody else. She has a boyfriend, Landon to be exact. Josie knows how bad they both want it. Screw the logic.

That evening they wake up and get ready since Hope has to leave already. Their in the middle of changing in silence but not for long. 

"So any girls you seeing? Or fucking?" Hope asks mumbling the last part. 

"Seriously Hope. Are we really doing this? Because no I haven't seen anyone since you. And I mean who are you to tell me, you are with Landon." Josie states looking a little pissed off. 

"Oh so now we talking about that?" Hope scoffs.

Josie shrugs. "I don't know. I mean you don't even love him. So why are you still with him?!" 

"Because I don't want to hurt him!" Hope yells.

"So you hurt me instead?" She huffs and finishes putting on her shoe. "You know what screw you Hope." She says after Hope stays silent.

Josie gets her stuff in a hurry and leaves slamming the door behind her. Hope flinches and sits on the bed crying.

About three days later Josie gives Hope a call. 

"Come on... Pick up the phone Hope." She says hearing the phone dialing.

"Hello?" She hears from the other side.

"Where you at?" Josie asks impatiently. She really screwed up and she knows she shouldnt have left a Hope like that in the hotel. 

"I'm out of the country." Hope says a little unconvincing.

"Hope, stop lying. Where are you at? I'm about to pull up on you." Josie chuckles.

"I'm just kidding. I'm in Atlanta." Josie hears Hope giggle on the other side of the phone as she grabs her keys and phone. 

"Okay, well I'm gonna come pick you up." She states getting in her car. "Hope I'm sorry about what happened in the hotel. I didn't for that to go down the way it did and I know you still think that I'm fucking with this girl and that girl but you have to know I'm not doing that. You know how you make me feel Hope, so I'm gonna come."

"Right now?" Hope asks hopefully.

"Yeah, right now."

"Okay. I'll see you." 

"Alright." Josie hangs up and pulls out of the drive way. 

She pulls up at Hope's and watches her as she gets into her car. Josie gives her a small loving smile and Hope can't help but lean in and kiss her. Josie's eyes are wide when they pull away. Hope just kissed her infront of her house. 

"I broke up with him." Hope says noticing Josie's worried and confused expression.

Josie cracks a happy smile. "Really?" She whispers and Hope answers by leaning in and kissing her one more. 

They pull away and stare at each other for a moment before Hope decides to speak. 

"Jo, baby, we have both wanted to be together since the day we saw each other. Now we can. We can be together in public. You were right that night at the hotel, I don't love Landon anymore because I love you Josie. I have since I laid eyes on you." Hope confesses grabbing Josie's hand and kisses her knuckles. 

"I love you too. So girlfriends?" Josie says and Hope smiles. "Yes."

After talking and deciding where they want to go, Josie starts the car back up and drives them. One hand on the wheel and the other on Hope's thigh with their hands interlocked. 

Josie glances at Hope from time to time and watches as the blue eyed girl looks out the window and plays with her hand. The brunette just couldn't believe she finally got her. After eveything they been through.

Sneaking around, Hope belonging to somebody else and Josie not being able to do these type of things with Hope in public. Now she does and she is happy. Fuck the logic and sieze the moment. 

They both are because Hope doesn't belong to somebody else. She chose Josie. And she knows she chose right.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Let me know what you think!


End file.
